Bohemian Rhapsody at Hogwarts
by Lara Hillins
Summary: Seamus hears Dean singing quietly and soon every muggle aware student in the school joins in, shocking and confusing everyone else.


"Mama, just killed a man" Dean had been singing under his breath for a few moments before Seamus got just close enough to hear the words.

"Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger now he's dead." It was the next few lines which made him remember what song his friend was singing, and then he was joining in, regardless of whether they were on the way to the Great Hall for dinner or not.

"Mama, his life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away." Dean grinned and began singing loud enough for others to hear as Seamus joined in.

They both struggled to keep singing and not laugh though as most of the muggle aware students near joined in for the next line. "Mama. OOOOH. Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow."

"Carry on, carry on." Harry and Hermione joined in laughing a little, and making the line a bit of an instruction for Ron to carry on heading to the hall, while they joined the slower moving group singing the song.

"As if nothing really matters" The whole group intoned, other houses being welcomed with grins and laughter, while pureblood and half-bloods who didn't know the muggle world much stared at them bewildered.

"Too late. My time has come. Sent shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the time." The singing group had reached the entrance hall by now and there was somebody from every single house in their group now, hanging off each other as they sang.

A glance around the group made the decision. They would enter the hall on this line, so they all rushed towards the doors. "Goodbye, Everybody. I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth."

Everyone in the hall stared at the crowd aghast at the apparent announcement of them all leaving, but the group carried on singing, clueing in the few muggle aware students in the hall that hadn't already joined in the singing. "Mama, oooh. I don't wanna die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."

Dumbledore stood looking a little worried at his apparently threatened students, never noticing the music charms someone had begun. "I'm sure we can..."

Ignoring the headmasters apparent attempts to calm them Dean and Seamus took the lead for the next lines, pointing at Dumbledore since he was standing. "I see a little silhouette of a man!"

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?" The rest of the group thundered, before the males in the group raised their voices high enough to match the entire groups volume.

"Thunderbolt and Lightning, Very very frightening me."

The girls and boys competed on who could be loudest in yelling "Galileo" but did join together after that, only the still bewildered observers noticing Harry move forwards and apparently cast a charm on his throat.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me." Harry's lone voice shocked the performers and audience alike, although the performers still carried on, accepting Harry as the solo for the part of the song they were in.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity." The performers all glared at Harry, getting into their places in the song, only subtlety splitting into two groups around him.

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" Harry's voice came again, even as he grinned at the head table, where the professors seemed to be casting detection charms at the group, all except for Professor Snape who seemed to have worked out what was happening, with the song and was just watching the performance and his colleagues.

While Harry was watching that, waiting for his last solo part the group around him went crazy in acting either pleading in domineering around him.

"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go." "Let him go!"  
"Bismillah! We will not let you go." "Let him go!"  
"Bismillah! We will not let you go." "Let me go!"  
"Will not let you go." "Let me go!"  
"Never, never let you go. Never let me go, oh. No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Oh mama mia, mama mia!" Harry sang quickly, grinning when the group took over as he ended the charm and joined everyone in singing the last couple of verses, noticing the teachers had decided to just let them finish.

"Mama mia let me go! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me." Another unspoken decision had the different house groups separating now, each taking a line.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?" The Slytherins sang, angrily as the line demanded, but also because the Purebloods were glaring at the half-bloods in the house who were singing now they could see they were there. They headed to the table but didn't sit down, only standing behind their chairs.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" Ravenclaws were next to leave, some of them demonstrating very well practised singing voices now they were in a smaller group of voices. Again they stood standing, looking towards either of the last two house tables waiting for students to return to them.

Hufflepuffs took the last two lines of that verse, all of them trying not to laugh, and attempting to put the right emotions into the lines. "Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby. Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here." Some of the Hufflepuffs had to shake of their friends wanting them to sit down but remained standing behind their seats.

The music charms began slowing down and the Gryffindors involved all sang slowly "Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, nothing really matters too meee."

As all the students who had been singing sat down finally they all intoned quietly compared to their earlier singing. "Anyway the wind blows."

"What was that?" Was all Dumbledore said when he realised he was still stood from his reaction to their entrance.

Snape snorted at him. "That, you old fool, was Bohemian Rhapsody, a song sung by the band Queen I believe. Why?"

"But why were they all singing it?" Dumbledore asked, still shocked, along with the rest of the hall over what had just happened.

"Because it's impossible not to join in singing if one person starts." Hermione called from Gryffindor table, since the hall had remained silent except for their conversation, while the singers had a drink and their friends took a moment to realise the singing had finished.

Ron was looking at her amazed. "Muggles can make songs like that?"


End file.
